The Cold Hard Truth
by LittleBit9
Summary: This is a Seto Kaiba  Story with his younger brother. This also deals with his relationship to with Mokuba . It takes place after he loses to Yugi and Joey says some hard words to him. He starts to think that his brother is better off with out him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Alone With My Thoughts**

As you all know none of these characters are mine. I have no written in a long while so please be kind and gentle with reviews. Thanks and enjoy! This is a Seto and Mokuba story with all the other slowly entering the story later Enjoy!

* * *

Seto Kaiba had never felt so empty before. Losing to Yugi had caused him to doubt himself. His plan had been flawless. How had he lost again? _You duel alone_ was the answer that Yugi had given him. He believed that his bound with his friends strengthen him. It was their belief and friendship that had allowed him to win. Seto was not convinced by Yugi's words. Than that dumb punk had challenged him and of course lost. Kaiba might have lost to Yugi but there was no way he would be beat by a loser like Joey Wheeler. Nothing made sense anymore was he really that alone. Perhaps Wheeler had been right. The hurt look on Mokuba's face when he told Wheeler that he needed no one.

Joeys words "Mokuba, you hear that your brother says he needs no one. How does that make you feel?" The look on his brother's face, kept slithering it's way into his every waking moment. Mokuba who believed in him and always stood up for him. Even when he knew he did not deserve such kindness. Finally learned the truth about his older brother. How truly selfish and worthless his brother could be. Seto wondered when the change had taken place. When he had turned his back from his role as loving brother. To become a cold hearted jerk. Who never thought of the full weight his words carried? Still even after all of the things he and his brother had been through. Seto knew that he did not deserve to have Mokuba. He was worth nothing without his brother. He knew the only reason he lived was to care for his brother. If he ever lost Mokuba he would lose the only friend and family he had. No one else cared for the cold-hearted teen.

Seto went back and forth across the dark blue carpet in his office, from window to window. Stopping only to turn around after running out of room to walk. He stopped suddenly when he saw the picture of Mokuba and him. Mokuba was on his shoulders with a goofy grin across his face. Seto also was smiling a forced smile to please his younger brother. It had taken the younger Kaiba brother almost an hour to talk the elder into smiling. As well as three rolls of film filled with photos of the elder Kaiba glaring at the younger. To produce the photo that now sat at his desk.

Mokuba deserved so much better than him. Things would be better if he was no longer alive. What was his purpose in life? Seto felt empty. The large house, millions or dollars and the respect of the world's most powerful men. Nothing held any meaning any longer. Empty just like his stomach that now growled demanding to be feed. Seto collapsed into the chair behind his marble desk. Leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose Seto breathed deeply. Trying to gather his thoughts into a logical order of some kind. But his mind felt foggy and try as he might to force it to work it would not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Warm Embrace (Love Of A Younger Brother)

Well you all know what to do read and enjoy.

Mokuba Kaiba looked out he window of his bedroom waiting for the limo to pull up. He had been sitting in the same spot for hours. Seto had promised that he would be home by 5 pm and not latter. Not that Mokuba believed that Seto would arrive on time but it was now almost 8. The maid had called him down for dinner but Mokuba had said he would eat when Seto ate. He wanted to see if he was right about his brother not eating. He had not seen Seto touch anything to eat in weeks. Not that he saw his brother that often anyway. But he had seen the way his brother had grown gaunt and ashen. In the last two months after losing to Yugi. Seto woke up at 5 am went to the office for an two hours than school and than back to the office until the early hours of the morning.

Mokuba had started to wonder if his brother was sleeping at all. He was apprehensive and Seto seemed to be evading him. But Seto had promised that they would spend the evening together. Mokuba wondered if he had done something to disappoint his big brother. Seto had not been this withdrawn from him in a long time.

Mokuba heard the limbo pull up and leaped to his feet. He dashed through the large halls and down the elaborate staircase that led to the door. Upon reaching the door he lobed open the its large oak bulk. He saw the driver open the door for his elder brother. Seto's form gradually was exposed from behind the large door. His shoulders hung low his slender hand held his black brief case. Seto turned to his brother and smiled a strained smile to please his brother. Seto did not like the sad look that his brother wore.

This is your doing Seto you cause everyone pain. You just can't get anything right can you. Can't you at lest keep one little promise. No because you're afraid that Wheeler was right. That you really care for no one other than yourself. That you really have failed as a brother and let your brother down. You promised to protect him but can you protect him from your own words and actions. You are the one hurting him not anyone else.

Seto thought to himself as he felt Mokuba's tight embrace. Seto felt a sharp pain at the intensity and strength that his younger brother demonstrated. Seto let out a deep breath he had been unaware of holding. He felt atrocious for causing his brother to be anxious. Seto knew like always he had to deal with it alone.

He would not weight his brother down with his problems. The younger Kaiba did not need to worry about the deals of his problems. Seto decided that he would figure out whatever he was dealing with alone. Seto finally was forced his younger brother to release him.

"I'm sorry I was late Mokuba I had to pick something up." Seto held the package towards his younger brother. Who took it and looked at the box. "Open it." Mokuba looked at his brother than the box. Slowly, he opened the box and saw that it contained only a small envelope. He looked up at Seto who genuinely smiled at him and allowed himself a smile laugh. Caused but the dazed look on the younger Kaiba's face. Seto Kneeled down in front of his brother. "Open it."

Mokuba took the envelope and smiled. His brother had not forgotten about him he had brought him a gift. When he opened the card he saw a Duel Monsters card. He flipped it over to find it was a rare Green Dragon Card. He remembered telling Seto about months before it was released. It was the said to be the twin to the blue eyes. Like the blue eyes card there where only three released. The youngest Kaiba held all three in his hands. How had Seto found all three and why had he not kept them to keep in his own deck. The cost must have been a small fortune to get all three. Every one of Mokuba's friends had wanted theses cards to keep in their deck. But now he owned all three of the newest and rarest Dueling cards in the world.

Seto smiled down at the happy look at his brother's face. "They are yours now and make sure you get a good deck together. You should have your own cards. You are almost 14 now. You need your own deck. Besides you once gave me my favorite card so I am returning the favor. I …"

Mokuba did not know what to say. He embraced his brother hugging him hard. Seto reached out to keep himself from falling. It was than that Mokuba felt how weak his brother was. He had never been able to knock the His elder brother over. Seto was well blanched and never stumbled or tripped unless he was sick or hurt. He watched as his brother slowly rose placing his hand on his shoulder.

Seto seemed unable to hold his own weight. He used Mokuba and placed some of his weight on him for support. When they reached the door Seto gripped it tightly. Following Mokuba into the house.

He ate nothing that night and said that he had work to do. Removing himself from Mokuba's sight. Retreating to the safety behind the closed doors of his study.


End file.
